Phoniex no Ai
by Misu Niiroke
Summary: Tradgedy has come. Developments take place. Will a love be able to emerge from the ashes of death? Will a love be replaced with a new desire? KagXSessh AU Rated T for later events...
1. Chapter 1

Phase 1: Misery of Passing Times

"Lady Kagome, a messenger is at the door."

Kagome turned away from the window to look at the servant bowed before her. She sighed softly, and replied,

"Send him in."

The servant bowed once more, and left in haste. The dark-haired young woman turned back to the window, looking out onto the rolling valley, and in the distance, the high twisting mountains. She gazed along the horizon longingly, scanning the skyline, seemingly searching for something.

A knock at the door caused her to turn away. A young boy, no older than twelve stood beside her servant. He was small, with red hair and green eyes. He clutched a piece of parchment to his chest as if it were his lifeline. He looked very nervous, and Kagome smiled reassuringly.

"Please, don't be afraid. Bring it to me." She requested calmly.

The boy nodded and stepped forward, extending the rolled-up paper. Kagome took it in her pale hands and opened it slowly. Her eyes, brown as a tree trunk in the setting sun, moved across the paper.

At one point, she leaned forward, and her eyes grew wide. Her hands seemed to clutch the paper harder. Her breathing grew rapid and fast. She tried to calm her self before she spoke, but her voice shook hard as she said,

"I-it can't be…H-he is dead…"

--------------0---------------

A toad-like imp stood outside of the palace kitchen, a servant at his side. The servant man was bent forward, and the two were speaking in hushed voices.

"News has just come from the East. Lord Inuyasha was killed in battle." The man said.

The imp merely frowned and hit his staff onto the ground. "Humph! That boy was a nuisance. I'm not surprised he was stupid enough to die in this war."

The servant looked startled for a moment. "But I thought Lord Inuyasha was our Lord Sesshomaru's brother. Surely he would not have let him die."

The toad man snorted a laugh. "Lord Sesshomaru would kill Inuyasha himself if he had the chance."

The servant nodded sadly. They both knew of Sesshomaru's silent vengeance. He and Inuyasha had been mortal enemies ever since birth. It all went back to Inuyasha's blood. He was only a half-demon, while Sesshomaru was full-fledged. Sesshomaru thought he was better than Inuyasha, and in turn, Inuyasha hated him for that.

"What's more, Inuyasha had a mate." The toad divulged, his cruel yellow eyes twinkling with malice.

The servant man looked away in disgust. Jaken was Lord Sesshomaru's leading servant. He was a small, ugly creature. He was not kind and complained often. No one liked him, and everyone in the palace had no idea why Sesshomaru even tolerated him.

"What does Sesshomaru think of this?" The man asked.

Jaken folded his arms, a dirty look on his face. "He hasn't exactly been out of his room yet." He sounded disappointed, like he was left out. Jaken was annoying, but he was also very devoted to his lord and master. Not knowing how the great demon lord felt was probably agonizing for him.

The servant decided to end the conversation there. He turned and walked into the kitchen, leaving Jaken to ponder his lord.

_Lord Sesshomaru, how _**do** _you feel about your brother's death? You have not been out of your room for almost a day. What could you be thinking?_

Up in his room, Sesshomaru stood overlooking his lands. His long white hair waved in the night breeze. His cold, piercing gaze looked up at the full, yellow moon. His face was clear of any emotion, and he showed no signs of distress or sadness. He closed his eyes and turned from the moon.

"Ridiculous." This one word seemed to encompass all of his feelings. His face may have been smooth, but his voice portrayed everything. He was angry, at himself and at his brother.

_You fool. You lost your life in a meaningless battle. I should have been the one to kill you. And now, I cannot even fight you for the Tetsusaiga, the sword that should have been mine._

Sesshomaru clenched his fist around his sword, the Tenseiga. _Damn you, Inuyasha._

Preview of Chapter 2:

His eyes were almost the same. It was eerie how alike they looked, but how truly different they were. She couldn't help but remember Inuyasha. She choked back a sudden sob, trying not to show her sadness in his presence. Still, she couldn't help it when a lone tear escaped and fell down her check.

He ignored her internal breakdown and asked, "Where is the Tetsusaiga?"

Her sadness boiled over into anger as she burst out, "How dare you! He was your brother!"

AN: So? R and R, peeps. I would appreciate it ever so much!


	2. Widow of the Fallen Brother

Phase 2: Widow of the Fallen Brother

The skies were dark as the rains fell. The lands were soggy with mud and heavy flooding. It seemed that the very sky was crying for the great half-demon of the East, Lord Inuyasha.

A lone soldier rode on horseback through the forest, his helmet shielding him from the needle-like drops that thrummed against his face. In one arm he clutched a sword, its scabbard scratched and damaged. The sword handle was rusted and cracked. He held it with trembling hands. This was no ordinary sword.

He continued on into the night until the palace finally came into view. It sat atop a large hill overlooking a huge forest.

_It was named after him_, the soldier thought somberly. _Inuyasha's Forest._

He came to the castle gates and dismounted from his horse in one practiced motion. A stable boy, who had been waiting for him underneath an umbrella, came over and took the reigns. The soldier left without saying a word, the sword in hand.

The guard at the entrance recognized the man and let him pass. He went down the dim hallways until he reached the room of Inuyasha's mate and wife, Lady Kagome.

Her two ladies-in-waiting were standing on either side of the door. They looked very sad, and their heads were both bowed with their grief. The soldier knew them both and spoke to them by name.

"Sango, Rin" he said, causing them both to jerk their heads up in surprise. They both looked at him with wide eyes. He probably looked quite a sight, he just realized.

"M-Miroku," Sango acknowledged him, her voice containing slight worry.

"I've brought something the Lady will want to see." He stated.

Rin and Sango exchanged a knowing glance.

"She doesn't want to see anyone right now." Rin finally replied, looking at the door.

Miroku nodded softly. "I'm sure Kagome is feeling much pain and sorrow, but I've brought something that she _will_ want to see. I'm sure of it." He held out the sword for them both to see.

Sango's eyes widened. She recognized it instantly. "It's…Inuyasha's sword!" she whispered. Rin had never seen it before, but knowing it had belonged to Inuyasha made her gasp in amazement.

After a moment, Sango nodded. "You're right. This will be good for Kagome."

Both girls stood on either side of the door and slid it open. Miroku stepped through, and a second later, the faint click of wood signaled it had been closed behind him.

The room was dark, a lone lantern lit in the far corner. Miroku had a hard time adjusting to the dark quarters. But once he did, he could make out the shape of Kagome's form.

She sat on her bench, over by the door leading to her private garden that overlooked the lands below. The door was open just enough to see through.

Kagome was bent over, her head in her hands. Her hair was unkempt and in tangles. She was shaking, either from crying or the cold, Miroku couldn't tell.

He hated to see her in such agony and pain. He went to her and knelt down at the foot of her bench. He reached out to touch her hand.

"Lady Kagome…"

She flinched and jerked violently, as if waking from a deep sleep. Her puffy eyes were red and raw from crying. Her cheeks were pale, and her even paler lips quivered from sobbing.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice cracking, almost inaudible.

Miroku bowed and held up the sword. "I've brought back Inuyasha's sword, the Tetsusaiga. I know he would have wanted you to have it."

He felt her take it in trembling hands. He looked up and watched as she ran her fingers along the scabbard. She gazed at for a long time, lost in thought. Miroku watched the emotions play across her face: happiness, pride, anger, sadness. He could tell she was reliving her memories with him once more.

Her hair fell in front of her eyes, hiding her sudden burst of emotion at seeing the sword once again.

"Thank you, Miroku…Thank you so much…" she gasped, hoping to convey just how happy she was at seeing it once again.

_This was like a piece of Inuyasha. I feel like his soul is in this sword. I'm glad it's here now. Maybe…having the Tetsusaiga…will be like he's still here. Yes, I can feel it. This sword is a part of my beloved Inuyasha._

The rains began to let up, and the misty clouds began to clear, revealing a bright crescent moon. Kagome looked up at the sudden light source and saw in it an omen. She gazed at it with a sense of foreboding.

_What is this feeling I have in my heart?_

--------------O--------------

Sesshomaru stood in front of his scribe, a slight frown on his lips. He did not want to do what he was about to do, but he had no other choice.

The scribe's brush was poised above the scroll, ready and waiting.

"Lady Kagome, I have heard the news of my brother's death, and I plan on visiting your castle in the east, to pay respects to my brother's wife. I will be at your doors in three days." He said, watching the scribe take down every word.

He walked over to the window and gazed at the crescent moon that was not unlike the one on his forehead. He said the last part with barely contained contempt for what he was doing.

"My deepest sympathies, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands."

--------------O--------------

"Lady Kagome, a letter has just been received. It was sent from the Western Lands."

Sango spoke from the entrance to Kagome's chambers. Kagome turned away from the garden, her curiosity sated. She had been staring at the soggy flowers in her garden, watching the dew slide off the leaves. But when the words "western lands" infiltrated her thoughts, her heart skipped.

"The Western Lands?" Kagome's suspicion was barely contained as she got up and went to her friend and servant. She took the letter from Sango's outstretched hand.

A sense of déjà vu took hold of her as she held the rolled up scroll. An image of the letter telling her of her husband's death came back to her in an instant. _Inuyasha…_

_No, that was a fortnight ago_, she told herself. _This letter _couldn't_ be worse than that one…_

Kagome read the letter once, then again, as she was unable to comprehend the sentiments expressed in it.

"What..?" she whispered in disbelief, her brows synching with worry. "Three days?"

Sango saw the anxiety in her lady's expression and asked with concern, "What is it, Kagome?" There was no need for formalities when no one else was around; she was her friend first, her servant second.

Kagome handed Sango the letter with a dazed look in her eyes. _I hadn't planned for this. I should have known, but I hadn't even thought of it…How could I have forgotten?_

Sango's stunned response spoke Kagome's thoughts.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I completely forgot about him…" Sango's surprise in her voice was barely contained. "But, still," she continued, "why is he coming here?"

Kagome sighed. "Isn't it obvious? 'To pay respects to my brother's wife'" she replied sarcastically, quoting Sesshomaru's words in his letter.

Sango shook her head. "It doesn't sound like Sesshomaru at all, though." she reasoned.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, it does." She countered. Sango looked up, confusion written on her face. Kagome smiled, one of the first in two weeks, and explained,

"Sesshomaru will pay respects to me, that much I'm sure of. He'll be very polite and respectful, but--it won't be sincere. And besides that, I sense he has another motive for coming here." Her voice took on a hint of malice at the word "motive". From her words, Sango could tell it wasn't a good one.

Sango re-read the letter once more, trying to find where Kagome had seen this information. She couldn't see it, but she trusted her friend. So thinking, she asked,

"What is his 'other motive'?" Sango questioned.

Kagome shrugged, an unlady-like gesture she no doubt learned from Inuyasha. Sango had to stop herself from smiling as she saw the dog demon's influence come out in her.

"It could be anything." Kagome answered. Her expression darkened as she thought of the older, much more domineering brother. She could still picture his tall, statue-like expression. His bland, uncaring stare, a stare that hid any thought or feeling, concealing everything…

_Sesshomaru_, she thought with just a hint of anger, _what are you planning?_

--------------O--------------

Two days came and went. All the while Kagome and her servants began preparations for Lord Sesshomaru's arrival. They set aside rooms for his servants and guests, and reserved the best room for him. They bought quality meats and food for the dinner. Kagome even bought a fresh new kimono. She was still in mourning, but she would not look weak in front of Sesshomaru, no matter what.

Finally, the third day arrived, and Sesshomaru, along with his three servants, Kouga, Jaken, and Kohaku, could be seen making their way across the valley, leading up to Kagome's castle that stood on the tall, grassy hill…

Continued in Phase 3: Heirloom of the Dog Demon Lord

AN: Heh heh…I didn't realize how long this was going to be…I know the preview for this chapter was a little too far ahead (the one I wrote at the end of Phase 1)…So, I'm dividing this chapter into two chapters. Obviously, Phase 3 is the second part. I really hope I didn't ruin it for anyone. Ugh, I'm so unorganized sometimes!

Anyway…Thanks for reading all, and look out for Phase 3 soon, k? Until then, R & R!

&NiIrOkE&


End file.
